In the past, caskets have been primarily used for burial of the deceased. In more modern times, caskets have often been used for cremation of the deceased. As a result of the latter development, corrugated fiberboard is being used more often to provide an economical casket and one which is suitable for cremation.
Nevertheless, for obvious reasons, it is desirable to provide caskets having strength, sturdiness and an aesthetic appearance. This is especially desirable where the casket is to be displayed in a funeral ceremony, and the like. Thus, there is a need in the prior art for the development of caskets which are economical to construct and suitable for cremation, and yet have a sturdy construction and an aesthetic appearance.